Botched Valentine's Day
by Neville Foreville
Summary: It is Valentine's Day. Roxie Weasley's least favorite holiday. Actually, it is the only holiday that Roxie can say that she hates with all of her energy. But this year, it isn't just Valentine's Day, but also a Hogsmead trip. Will Roxie get what she has always wanted? or will she be disappointed again like every Valentine's Day?


A/N: (Starts out Roxie's POV, then goes to Leon's, and they alternate until the end par. which is a narrative)

The day started like any other, but by the time I had walked out of my dorm into the common room, I already knew that this was not going to be a normal day. As I looked around the room and saw balloons, chocolates, roses, and snogging couples everywhere, I realizes just what day it was: Valentine's Day; my favorite.

Not that I really don't like Valentine's Day, its just that no matter how much I have wanted him to talk to me, it never works. Sure, he talks to me, just not the way that I want him to. His idea of conversation is us all in a big group with my brother and the rest of his friends, and my friends, not just us, talking about how I would like to snogg him on the Quidditch pitch in the rain.

As I walked into the common room, I felt like I was going to cry. What makes this whole thing worse? Today is not only Valentine's Day, but it is a Hogsmead trip! I will be forced to either go alone to Hogsmead, play third wheel with my best friend, or stay back at the castle and raid the kitchens. My life must suck!

I walked out of the dorm and was taken over by a strong smell of a perfume charm. I knew that most girls used strong perfume charms anyway, but why this strong today? Then it hit me: Valentine's Day. The only reason that I hated the month of February. I know that there are tons, no, billions of girls at Hogwarts that would willingly date Leon Shacklebolt, son of the Minister of Magic and the only boy in this entire school it seems that has never actually gone on a date. Every girl wants to be the first date, first kiss, first everything. I think it is just because they want to be famous, but I don't think that will happen.

I personally don't really want to date. The only girl that I would ever date would be this one girl. She has dark red hair, bright blue eyes, and very tanned skin. I love the way she just really doesn't care how she looks around me. She really doesn't wear all that perfume and all those low-cut shirts and stuff. I like that about her. She would rather be playing Quidditch with the boys than shopping and doing her nails with the girls.

As I walked into the common room, I moved my way around a snogging couple and worked my way to the door; and there she was.

I moved away from a couple that looked like they were all too close, I made my way to the door when I heard my name.

"Rox?"

I wheel around on my heel and see just who is talking to me. That is when my voice seems to be strangled in my chest.

"Leon?" I choke out.

"Hey Rox. You going to breakfast?"

"Yeah, Leon. I am, actually. You want to come with me?" Did I really just say that? By the look that I must be giving Leon, I'm sure that my face says what I am thinking. Yes. That would be a yes, I said that aloud.

"I would love to come with you, Rox. Come on, lets go." He held out his arm to her. She hesitated a moment before reacting, but the moment was long enough to give Leon an idea of exactly why she was hesitating.

"Let's go," I said as I lead us out of common room and down the hall to the Great Hall. It was a short walk, but the entire time, we talked and thought more and more about my hesitation.

As we entered the Great Hall, I was still holding onto Leon's arm. Then, I saw Fred. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends as we walked over.

"Has Leon finally made his move on my little sister?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"I'm technically older."

"Up until the point that a guy starts taking interest in you. Then, I am older."

Fred shrugged. Obviously he didn't get it. She and Leon were just friends, weren't they?

I looked over at Roxie. She seemed highly tense, but I knew that was probably just because I was treating her as a little more than friends. This morning, she seems even more tense than normal when we are together, though.

Fred keeps talking, but I block him out as I look at the beautiful woman holding my arm. Roxanne Elise Weasley. She is just beautiful, and I just can't tell exactly how I feel. I just need to be her friend, because I am not looking for a girlfriend, and I am sure that if she is looking for a boyfriend, it would not be me.

"Hey Leon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Fred asked.

"Sure, Fred. What do you want to talk about?"

"You should come with me. Come on. Don't worry, Rox, we'll bring him back alive."

"Okay... um... I'll be back in a few minutes, Rox... bye."

Fred led me up the stairs and out of the castle to the court yard.

"So... My sister... What do you think about her?"

"Rox? She is my best friend who is a girl. She is... I can't like Rox!" I can tell that my voice is getting higher and louder.

Fred just laughed at the way I was reacting, and he could tell what I was really feeling towards his sister.

I left the Great Hall after a few minutes when Fred and Leon didn't come back in. As I walked down the halls, I thought about what this Valentine's Day _might_ entail. It could either be _really_ good, or _really_ bad.

Good situation: Leon could ask me to Hogsmead, and we could have a fabulous day at Zonkos at Honeydukes. Then, right at the perfect moment, he would take my hand and kiss my cheek. That would by my perfect day.

Bad situation: Leon would either not ask me and I would stay home from this Valentine's Day's Hogsmead trip and be miserable.

Second bad situation: Leon would ask me to Hogsmead, simply because he felt that he had to do Fred this "solid". Then, we would both be miserable with each other the entire day, and I would come home with my Honeyduke's chocolate and eat the rest of it in my dorm all by myself.

Seeing those are the only two scenarios that I can think of, I make my way to my dorm again. I really don't want to talk to anyone, but my cousins are relentless.

As Lily moves in, I start to sneak out, but I know it is too late.

"So you are sure _this_ is the kind of guy she likes?" I ask as I motion to the way Fred has made my clothes.

"Trust me! She is my twin! I _know_ what kind of guy she likes. This is it. She will always remember just how amazing you look. She can't forget this. I am sure of it."

I still wasn't sure. I didn't know if Roxie would be good with the loose tie, low-riding jeans, half-unzipped sweat shirt, and the messy black hair. Did Rox really like this kind of thing in a guy? I didn't think that she had a preference in the way a guy dressed as long as she really liked him.

She had never mentioned how she would react to a man who didn't dress this way, but I still wasn't sure.

I finally managed to get away from my older cousin, Lily, and made my way back to the Great Hall. We were supposed to go to Hogsmead in a few minutes, but I was still hoping that Leon would ask me. I was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen, though. I know that no matter what, my day would probably go horribly, because that is just the way my life goes.

I made my way through the corridors quietly, but wished that I could go fly. Sadly, the pitch was closed, because it was a Hogsmead trip. I know that there are a lot of things that I could have be doing, but I preferred to do almost nothing instead of wasting my time by trying to read, but I know that I wouldn't have gotten anything done if I picked up a book. I would have end up writing my own story instead of reading the one at hand.

I must have drifted off to sleep, because it was Leon who I saw next. What a surprise I got when I saw him!

I watched her as she slept. She probably didn't even know that I was there watching. So, I really don't know anyone who looks pretty while they sleep, but she sure did. She was always so pretty, but I didn't expect her to look pretty even while she was sleeping. It made me wonder if it was just the way I was viewing people, or if she was really this pretty.

I think about waking her, but before the real thoughts can get anywhere near my normal brain, my imagination starts to take charge: not a good thing.

I am now imagining us married, and she is lying next to me just like every other night. While her face looks like it does at this point, her body is more mature, she looks older, but still as peaceful as she sleeps. As my imagination runs, I picture me gently kissing her on the cheek before lying down myself.

That is the life. I know that I could never have a life like that, but I can wish, can't I? I decide that I have watched her sleep long enough, so I gently run my hand on her shoulder to wake her, and the sparks fly!

I never thought that it would be anything like that to touch her! I mean, she had held my arm before, but that feeling! There was a very odd sensation at that point that made me want to kiss her, and I had no idea where it came from!

As I rub her shoulder, she stirs, and finally opens her eyes. They are bright blue looking at me, almost starring into my soul.

"Hey," I choke out. He just looks at me, and I wonder what is going on behind those brown, stolid eyes of his. What is he thinking? "Leon?" I ask as I notice he is just staring at me.

Then I notice that I am also staring at him. His clothes are much different, sloppy. That is not the boy that I know and love! The Leon I know and love doesn't care that his clothes look like every other boy's in this school, he cares that he looks decent enough to be seen in public. This is _not_ that boy!

I stand and as I do, he continues to look into my eyes, as though they are giving him insight into what I am thinking. (They probably are, but I'm not going to admit that!)

I move my way closer to him, and I fix his tie, and straighten it the way I know he likes it. As I start to fix his wardrobe, he becomes more relaxed and seems to enjoy my company more once he is back in his element.

"Thanks," he says. I notice that he just keeps staring, so I take the first jump off the edge. I feel as though I am on the top of the astronomy tower about to jump. My heart is beating madly in my chest as I ask in a hurry: "Will-you-go-to-Hogsmead-with-me-like-as-a-date?"

His eyes widen and he nods. Today might not be all that bad after all!

We left for Hogsmead around 9 o'clock in the morning, and the day went downhill from the very start.

First: I spilled my butter-beer in Roxie's lap, then while I was trying to give her my napkin to clean it up with, I tripped over my chair and ran straight into a snogging couple.

Next: I bumped my head on one of the signs hanging from one of the shops, and as I was trying to attend to my aching head, I almost ran into a woman holding an owl who used some very foul language when talking to me before she actually looked at me and thought I was my dad.

Then: We went to Zonkos, and I tripped over almost everything and as I was leaving, I was caught under some mistletoe left from Christmas with a very strange woman, but I think it was Rox who saved me from that by whipping out her wand to solve the problem.

The entire day has not gone as planned, and I have made a very large fool of myself. I can see if she would never want to do anything with me ever again. I must be a horrible date!

So, I was almost depressed after the day, but Leon did give me a little hope that maybe he was just as nervous as I was about this whole thing. Maybe this wouldn't be all bad...

We started back to the castle early on in the day, seeing how nothing we had done had gone right, and we both slipped on some ice that was on the path, and I fell on top of Leon.

At first, I was super embarrassed, but once I looked into his deep brown eyes, I knew that it was all okay. Then, our of no where, we kissed! Kissed! Smooched! Snogged! We were laying here in a pile of snow snogging! I thought my heart was going to explode!

After that, I'm not sure that Valentine's Day is all that bad, hopefully next year it will be better...

No, maybe Valentine's Day isn't all that bad...

After that, Roxanne Elise Weasley and Leon Thomas Shacklebolt were never seen without the other, and every year, they remember just how much they hated Valentine's Day before they found each other.


End file.
